Claimed Models
Please use heading three, write your user name down, and then list all your characters/models. Please note you can only reserve up to ten models within a span of two months - any more than that without using them, and they'll be given up. Sign Up Soc *Kendall Jenner - Reserved *Magdalena Zalejska - Reserved *Lucky Blue Smith - Reserved Catty *Anastasia Logvinova - Bianca Manuel *Megan Young - Veronica Ibarra *Pia Wurtzbach - Vanessa Ibarra (shared with Miguel Lopez de Legazpi) *Stefanie Scott - Catalina Restrepo *Alexandra Daddario - Júlia Ferrer *Bae Su-Ji (Suzy; missA) - Feliciana Ramirez *Finn Harries - Antonio Castro *Alvaro Soler - Jaune Montecillo *Polina Gagarina — Rosalia Espina *Nina Dobrev - (reserved) *Hong Jisoo *Park Kyungri *Xu Minghao *Adachi Yuto *Jung Eunbi *Kim Jisoo (Blackpink) *Lalisa Manoban *Amy Lee (Ailee) *Natalie Dormer (shared with Miguel Lopez de Legazpi) Jaye *Blake Lively (Kamila Velez) *Bianca Santos (Valeria Arjona) *Emilia Clarke (Reserved) *Camila Mendes (Reserved) *Phoebe Tonkin (Reserved) *Lisa Teige (Reserved) *Barbara Palvin (Reserved) eurotrash nerd Students * Lena Meyer-Landrut (Emiliana Castellanos) * Pyper America Smith (Chiara Manuel) * Francesca Michielin (Maple Bianchi) * Madeline Ford (Pyrrha Rasmussen) Adults * Kate Mara (Bree Cavanaugh) * Mans Zelmerlow (Asbjørn Åkerman) * Emmelie de Forest (Anthea Metaxas) * Debrah Scarlett (Catalina Aleksandrov) * Birgitte Hjort Sorensen (Ingrid Kjeldsen) * Sidse Babett Knudsen (Rosaline Vestergaard-Moreno) * Behati Prinsloo (Carmen Arjona) Reserved * Josefine Frida Pettersen * Chou Tzuyu * Chorong (Apink) * Eunji (Apink) * Lee Ji-Eun (IU) * Minha (Nine Muses) Queen Oli Student Chars *Byun Baek-Hyun - Teddy Byun *Kim Jong-In (Kai) - Kingston Lytton-Cobbald Adult Chars *Shay Mitchell - Estella DeRose *Jack Falahee - Dante DeRose *Colton Haynes - River Castro Reserved Models #Moon Bin (Moonbin of Astro) #Kim Tae-Yeon #Yan An #Zendaya #Lee Tae-Yong #Kang Seul-Gi #Choi Si-Won #Lee Dong-Hae #Ricardo Hoyos #Seo Yu-Na Queen Brocky Student Characters *Lauren Bae - Bae Joo-Hyun (Irene; Red Velvet) *Arden Barros - Cha Hak-Yeon (N; VIXX) Adult Characters *Aiden Nemoto - Simon Park Reserved Models *Kim Jong-Dae (Chen; Exo) *Kim Joon-Myeon (Suho; Exo) *Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (Ten; NCT) *Im Jae-Bum (JB; Got7) *Lee Chan (Dino; Seventeen) *Kim Min-Gyu (Seventeen) *Kang Min-Hyuk (CNBLUE) *Mark Lee (NCT) *Sota Fukushi *Jo Jin-Ho (Pentagon) *Yeo Chang-Gu (Yeo One; Pentagon) Carn *Thomas Brodie-Sangster - Alejandro Guerrero *Booboo Stewart - Bruno Banderas *Gianluca Ginoble - Reserved: 2/4 *Arthur Sales - Reserved: 2/4 Omnia *Brighton Sharbino | Ashley Benson (future) — Denaesse Korideuce *Emily Rudd — Pyrrha Kjeldsen-Juárez *Kristina Romanova — Viorica Kurzmann *Astrid Bergès-Frisbey — Danièle Voclain *Scarlett Leithold — Clélia Cotterill *Jeremy Irvine — Makar Vicario *Miranda Kerr — Reserved *India Eisley | Victoria Justice (future) — Reserved *Julia Barretto — Reserved *Nam Ji-hyun (4minute) — Reserved *Josephine Skriver — Reserved *Rosie Tupper — Reserved *Hailee Steinfeld — Reserved *Adelaide Kane — Reserved *Lindsay Hansen — Reserved *Bridget Satterlee — Reserved *Bella Thorne — Reserved *Rhian Ramos — Reserved Livi Characters *Aloisio Silveira - Tom Parker *Valeria Kim - Kang Seul-Gi *Isabel Altamirano - Barbara Palvin (still need to talk to jaye about this lolol) *Ulrich Baumeister - Nathan Sykes *Iker Lavezzi - gigi buffon *Ele Neuer - Kaya Scodelario *Javier Layun - Park Chanyeol *Maxi Bravo - Kim Tae-Hyung *Alvaro Kwon - Kim Jong-In Reserved *Hwang Eun-Bi (SinB, G-Friend) / Jessica Jung - ??? *Krystal Jung *Marzia Bisognin *Lee Jin-Ki *Zhang Yixing *Jennie Kim *Kim So-Hyun *Roseanne Park *Im Yoona Migs *Ariana Grande (Braeden Woodrose) *Tyler Posey (Julio Torres) *Pia Wurtzbach (Valentina Lopez) (shared) *Crystal Reed (Malia Herondale) *Diana Agron (Mia Montgomery) (shared) *Liza Soberano (Corrine Agoncillo) *Holland Roden (Diana Lockwood) *Natalie Dormer (Reserved) (shared) *Emma Roberts (Reserved) *Arden Cho (Reserved) *Dylan O'Brien (Reserved) *Cody Christian (Reserved) *Tyler Hoechlin (Reserved) *KJ Apa (Reserved) *Gigi Hadid (Reserved) *Francisco Lachowski (Reserved) *Sean O'Pry (Reserved) Category:OOC